Sister Storm
by Froster
Summary: This is the sequel of 'Dark Angel' and is where Storm's sister, Valerie, who is a normal human, is thrown into an unexpected adventure. Valerie will discover she's not so normal after all and will need to find out who she really is and if she can be strong enough to face her sister to save the world. Will she be ready to save her sister and everyone on Earth in 'Sister Storm'
1. Strange Voices & Strange People

"Valerie! Get up!" Valerie's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't want to…" Valerie says stuffing her head under her pillow to muffle her mother's commands. It was a daily route they usually did, but once in a while Valerie actually wanted to get up. Today was the exception. Valerie didn't want to deal with her brother Cole because he would be annoying and say things like the guardians don't exist or you are a freak. Cole was just the same as her in many ways other than gender and personality, but he was more stubborn in comes of believing in things. Valerie also didn't want to get up because she was thinking about her sister who had disappeared days before. They were twins, but not identical.

"I guess you can't play basketball with your friends then!" Valerie's mom yells loud enough for Valerie to hear.

"It's already 11 O' Clock!" Valerie says shoving the pillow off her head and untangling herself from her bed sheets. She had planned to play with her friends at 11, but she had no idea she had slept so long. The day before had been the last day of school and Valerie still wanted to learn and to have fun with her friends before some had to leave for vacations.

"It's 10, but I think you should get up." Valerie's mom says hearing Valerie's comment and noticing the change in her mood.

"I'll be right down!" Valerie says opening her dresser and grabbing her favorite shirt. It was cyan blue and had long sleeves. She never was really warm, but she never was really cold either. She also grabbed a dark pair of slacks and slipped on her dirty shoes. They were only a little mucky from the creek walking, but her mother freaked when she saw her come in. After she slipped them on she rushed by the bathroom m and saw her pinkish red hair flash in the mirror. She didn't really care about her appearance because she never was one to care about looks like some of the divas at her school. Her hair was natural pinkish red and it was medium length. Her eyes were bluish green and had a bit of hazel in the center. Her hair was strangely silky smooth all the time and she never combed it. "What did you make?" Valerie says when she arrives in the kitchen.

"I have some bacon, eggs, and toast." Valerie's mom says presenting the meal.

"Thanks." Valerie says graciously accepting the breakfast and eating a slice of bacon.

"_Meet me at the pond…" _A voice whispers in Valerie's ear after she had eaten a slice of bacon.

"Huh?" Valerie says looking behind her a moment after and no one was there. "Hey, Mom…? Did you say something to me?"

"No honey…" Valerie's mom says cleaning the dishes and turning off the running water after the sink was almost completely full.

"I guess it's nothing…" Valerie thinks and eats the rest of her breakfast.

"Look who slept in!" Cole says as Valerie eats the last bit of toast.

"For the record, you just got up and I've been up for 15 minutes." Valerie says rolling her eyes and giving her plate to her mother.

"I was referring to your good side." Cole says chuckling.

"Very funny…" Valerie says walking back to her brother and facing him. He was only 10, but he was a few inches taller than her and she was 13. He was wearing his Cameo shirt and pants and had a suspicious feeling coming from him.

"Are you going to be playing with Tate or you know who...?" Cole says trying to annoy Valerie because he was referring to her goof friend Brian and he heard him ask her out. Valerie said ok casually and went, but Brian didn't show. They have been good friends since, but he was always complementing her with she had to be the daughter of Aphrodite because she was so beautiful, and other things, but they never did anything like that again.

"Would you stop saying that? I know he asked me, but I'm not dating him!" Valerie says getting annoyed because everyone said they made a good couple and would look good together. Valerie had once blown him a kiss as a joke, but they never were dating.

"Make me." Cole says eying her down with his height, but she still stood tall.

"You just have to be the annoying one don't you?" Valerie says teasing him and he was taken back because she was usually kinder. "Aww… Did I hurt your feelings? Do you need a hug?" Valerie says and Cole starts to turn a little red because he wanted to be a Marine and getting paranoid at that would be bad on his resume.

"Don't you need to be going somewhere?" Cole says backing away and turning to go back to his room.

"Yeah! It's called doing something useful instead of being a girl like someone I know!" Valerie calls out laughing and going out the door to play with her friends. It was 10:30, but who cares?

"_Go to the pond_…" The voice echoes in Valerie's ear as she approaches the park.

"Shut up voice in my head!" Valerie screams in her head in hopes of it stopping.

"Hey!" Tate says jogging up to Valerie noticing her annoyed look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just having a bad day." Valerie says looking over to the pond, but seeing only a pond.

"You want to practice basketball before our basketball game?" Tate says looking over to the basketball courts.

"Not right now, Tater Totter." Valerie says calling Tate by his nickname she gave him.

"Well, if you decide to practice…Meet me over at the courts." Tate says dribbling the basketball he had over to the basketball court.

"I would, but I need to figure something out…" Valerie says walking to the pond and looking at it with earnest. "Why do I keep hearing something about coming here? Am I just going crazy?"

"I'm afraid not…" Someone says and Valerie turns around to face some kids. There were 4 girls and 2 boys.

"Do I know you?" Valerie says looking at each one of them. One boy was wearing a blue hoodie with white hair and there was a girl that looked almost exactly like him. The other boy was wearing orange and black with fiery orange hair. There was a girl that was wearing a yellow top and blue jeans with blonde hair. Another girl was wearing a lot of black and red with dark black hair. The last one who had likely been the one who had spoken was wearing black and white with a belt which looked like moons and it had a sword in it.

"No, but you do believe in us." The last girl says and Valerie looks startle because that was very weird.

"I thought we had a plan…?" The boy with white hair says whispering to the girl wearing the belt.

"I thought this would be better…" The girl says back to the boy.

"What are you talking about…?" Valerie says and the girl looks like she had forgotten something.

"I almost forgot… I'm Tara Lumen and these are my friends Jack O' Lantern, Jack Frost, April Fools, Scarlet Black, and presumably Emma Frost." Tara says looking confident.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Valerie says and the boy being called Jack O' Lantern looks like he knew this would happen.

"It's not a joke… I thought we were going to be telling her something that wasn't our real names…?" The girl said to be Emma says to Tara.

"I'm just going to go now…" Valerie says inching away from them and a little bit onto the pond.

"Why are you doing that?" The girl named April says.

"Because you a getting me freaked out!" Valerie says and the ice she was standing starts to melt, but no one notices. There had been a cold front in the town and it must have been strong enough to freeze a lake.

"How?" Emma says leaning against a stick she was carrying. It was likely a walking stick or something.

"You can't be the guardians of childhood! You… They wouldn't go to some person and say this!" Valerie says as the ice below her cracks and she falls in to the dark icy waters.


	2. Drowned & Back

It was cold and dark and there was no light, but for some from the surface. There was no life and only death seeping around in the waters of the pond. There was a feeling of dread from the waters and it was not pleasant. There was sand and water cornering every side and no way to escape. It was like being sucked in the more you fight it. A figure is standing over and looking down, but no recognition through the dark waters. A cold hand grabbed onto something and the surface grows closer till emerging onto the surface.

"Can you hear me?" Someone says breaking the silence.

"Is she dead?" Another voice says fearfully.

"Can you hear me?" The first person says again and there is comprehension, but nothing is said as if you could scream it, but something is holding you back.

"She looks dead…" A new voice sounds as if protecting something.

"She isn't dead…" The first voice says and a vision of a girl with black hair and white skin kneeling over someone is seen.

"Then why is she not breathing?" Someone new says sounding alarmed for some reason.

"Valerie!" Someone screams and runs over into the vision blocking out the girl with black hair.

"How did she do this!?" Someone says and sounds close.

"Come on! You can't be dead!" The person who screams says hugging the girl with dread filling every corner.

"I'd tell you she's alive if you could hear me!" Someone screams and it sounds like the girl with black hair. There was a light in the sky almost chasing the darkness away, but nothingness was still afloat or the waves of cries.

"I'd do anything if you'd just come back!" A new person says sounding in pain. "I would've never been mean to you and never will be if you just come back!" The person says and sobs.

*Cough*

"Valerie!" Someone says excitedly. There are a few more coughs before the senses return.

"Cold…" Valerie says shivering and looking in pain. It was cold and dreary and she had no memory of what had happened.

"Someone give her a blanket!" A familiar voice says and Valerie notices it is Tate's.

"Tate…" Valerie says still cold and feels alone even though she was surrounded by friends and family.

"I'm right here…" Tate says hugging her and there is a bit of warmth seeping into the frigid dampness.

"Fine…" Someone says and Valerie notices it was the boy claiming to be Jack Frost. He leaps into the air and there is a cold breeze followed by some snow forming into creatures and words.

"Woah…" Someone says looking in awe at the things. There was something saying Believe in me and another saying Jack is real.

"Jack Frost…" Someone mumbles and looks up at Jack and other see him, too.

"The one and only…" The boy says and Valerie's mother looks perplexed.

"Have you lost your minds? He isn't real!" Valerie's mom says scooping up Valerie from Tate.

"I am, but you just can't see me unless you believe and I think some people here do…" Jack says flying down sticking his staff through Valerie's mother's head.

"Oh!" Some kids say and laugh, but are still worried about Valerie.

"What's so funny?" Valerie's mother says turning and facing them holding Valerie's body close to hers.

"Nothing…" Someone says and they all look worried again.

"I swear I heard you laughing…" She says to herself and Valerie pushes away from her and falls to the ground.

"Go away…" Valerie says looking up at Jack with a pleading manner.

"She doesn't need you…" Jack says smirking because she couldn't hear. "Emma!"

"Sometimes I hate you…" A voice sounds and everyone looks around to see a girl looking similar to Jack walking towards Valerie.

"Who are you?" Tate says backing away from Valerie a little.

"Emma Frost…" Emma says putting her hands on Valerie's head and one on her heart.

"Just don't burn her…" Jack says in almost a joking matter, but being serious at the same time.

"I can't…" Emma says and there is a reddish glow that emerges from her hands and forms over Valerie's body.

"What is she doing?" Someone said, but it is ignored.

"If I go any hotter I could burn her." Emma says removing her hands from Valerie and Valerie looks happily at her.

"Thank you…" Valerie says getting up and almost falling, but her mother catches her.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Valerie's mother says helping her stand.

"I'm fine, mom." Valerie says and her hair starts to look like it is on fire a little.

"What the…?" Emma says looking at Valerie with confusion. She hadn't given her any powers unless Manny had brought her back, but made her visible.

"Can we go home now?" Valerie says ignoring Emma and her mother looks at her seriously and then her eyes turn grey.

"You must go to the poles with Jack and the others to see the rest of the guardians."

"What are you talking about?" Valerie says surprised and everyone, but Scarlet is overwhelmed.

"I'm perfectly fine… You and your friends are going to go with them to save the world."

"Save the world…?" Cole says gulping because it was out of the blue.

"Scarlet… Just teleport us and stop messing around." Emma says looking over at Scarlet, but none of the kids except Valerie can see her.

"Fine…" Scarlet says and there is a flash and everyone, but Valerie's mother with standing in a large room with a golden globe in the middle. There were some people over by it and they come over when they appear.

"Well, Hello! Welcome to the poles!" A big man says joyfully.

"The poles!?" Everyone says and look around.

"Well this will be interesting…" Tara says crossing her arms and looking up at her father. It surely was going to be interesting.


	3. I'm Normal

"We… We're at the Poles?" Brian says shivering because it was cold.

"Did you not tell them about it or did you kidnap them?" The big man says pointing to Tara and only Valerie could see her.

"I'm sorry, chaps. She almost drowned and then they all freaked and since only she can see us, well, I had to." Tara says pointing to Valerie and Valerie wears a surprised expression because she did not recall drowning and she was incredibly warm for some reason.

"Why is he talking to air?" Brian asks out loud and everyone heard him.

"We're not air… You just don't believe in us…" April says because it was true and she was getting ticked.

"He's talking to other guardians… You don't believe in them so you can't see the, but I can." Valerie says as if she knew that for her whole life and that she was an expert on the topic.

"Who don't we believe in? Frosty the Snowman!" Cole says jokingly, but the kids look at him annoyed.

"April Fools, Jack O' Lantern, Tara Lumen, Scarlet Black, and I believe Samhain, but he isn't here."

"How do you know about Samhain?" Emma says and Valerie looks at her.

"I really don't know… I feel like I know everyone… Isn't the moon your father and Mother Nature your mother? And isn't Pitch Black or the boogeyman your dad?" Valerie says looking over at Scarlet and Tara and they look startled.

"Wait… How do you know that?" Scarlet says taking a step back looking like someone had given her a blow.

"I said I don't know!" Valerie says and flames seem to rise of her hair.

"Can I have a word with you?" Tara says motioning to Valerie.

"Ok." Valerie says walking up to Tara.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked stepping out from the middle of the bunch of kids.

"I'm going to talk with Tara. If you'd believe in her you will be able to see her like Jack and Emma." Valerie says walking out of the room with Tara. The hall was filled with magnificent shades of red and green and had higher ceilings for the furry creatures that walked by on occasion. They looked at Valerie with interest, but went back to work as quick as they stopped.

"They're called yetis." Tara says noting the confused look on Valerie when yetis went by.

"I thought Santa had help from elves?" Valerie says looking ahead, but it seemed like they'd been walking for some time.

"He does… More or less." Tara says pointing to a rainbow elf and one that had Christmas light wrapped around him/her.

"So where are we going?" Valerie says after an awkward silence.

"I don't want to talk to you in front of them in case something happened." Tara finally says.

"Why not?" Valerie says stopping until she got her answers.

"They would flip and think I'd gone crazy." Tara says stopping and looking back at Valerie over her shoulder.

"Is this about what Emma said or what some kids were saying I had drowned."

"Well… Actually, both." Tara says looking a little concerned for some reason.

"Never mind… Just where are we going?"

"Would you rather me just teleport us there?" Tara says seeing the bored look of walking on Valerie's face.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"If I teleported you they would think something bad is about to happen… And maybe there is…" Tara adds at the end and this concerned Valerie.

"What bad thing is about to happen?" Valerie says leaning against the wall. For some reason it was extremely cold and sent shivers up her spine.

"If you're scared you can tell me." Tara says noticing Valerie is shivering and thinking she was frightened.

"No… It's just the wall is cold." Valerie says feeling like there was another presence among them.

"Cold?" Tara says opening the door and looking at the inside of the wall Valerie was leaning against. It was Jack's room and he hadn't drawn anything on the wall today so he must have been sitting there some time to make it cold, but they had been gone for hours.

"Is it me or…?" Valerie starts, but Tara interrupts.

"Things are worse than I thought…" Tara says closing the door.

"What do you mean worse than you thought…?" Valerie says noticing the change in Tara's mood.

"You see… uh… How do I tell you…?" Tara says to herself more or less.

"Is there a problem with me or something? You can tell me if…" Valerie begins, but is interrupted, again.

"It's not you… It's… uh… Your sister…" Tara says and Valerie looks startled for Tara to bring that up.

"You know where she is?" Valerie says almost excitedly.

"Not exactly…" Tara says looking really nervous for some reason.

"Why are you acting so timid around me? Did she do something to you or someone you cared about?"

"I just have issues with her… We all do." Tara says finally making a complete sentence after a few minutes of non-finished ones.

"Why?" Tara questions because she knew her sister would've told her if she had met the guardians.

"She… well…" Tara started to say more, but it dawned on Valerie something that would make Tara so timid.

"Are you responsible for her disappearance?" Valerie says looking intimidating at Tara.

"No. She died and turned evil because of someone I know."

"How can she die, but turn emotions forth?"

"Right… My father can bring people back if they are truly good or I can. I was going to, but my dad got to her first."

"Is he responsible?"

"No. He can't make you evil. He brought us all back except Scarlet, Emma, and I."

"Why are you guys' immortal then? Wait, I mean Emma. I understand you and Scarlet."

"She's not… She only has immortal powers."

"Then why had she the same effect as all of you?"

"She's Mother Nature's 3rd child. Me being the oldest, then 2nd is Scarlet, and then 3rd is Emma."

"Then why isn't she immortal?" Valerie says because if you are born of an immortal parent you usually are immortal.

"Emma's mortality came from her father's side. No one knows why she wanted to have a kid with a mortal being, but it is possible she wanted a human to see if it was different from my dad bringing her back."

"And that is confusing, but what was the real reason you dragged me away?"

"Yeah… I believe you have some powers like us... and that's why we brought you and your friends here."

"I don't understand how I could. I'm a normal human and I didn't die, yet."

"You almost drowned in the pond, but why would he give you the power of fire?" Tara says more to herself than Valerie, but she answered anyway.

"Is the way you die relevant to the powers you get or is it just chance? If it is relevant I have no idea."

"It is. Jack drowned in a frozen pond and others died certain ways like Samhain. I believe he died in the fall, but not of anything like leaves or harvesting."

"Maybe since its summer I got fire, but is there any way to tell?"

"There is, but you remember so you are still living your mortal life. Unlike your sister."

"I just don't understand why and how I have these supposed powers. I mean I haven't done anything to get them."

"I think I know why…?" Tara says wearing a grin for once.

"What is it?" Valerie says seeing Tara's playful grin.

"I don't need to tell you." Tara says taunting Valerie for one of her absurd reasons.

"Why not? It is after all about me."

"I'll tell you later, Flame-O, but for now… No." Tara says disappearing and leaving Valerie alone in the hallway.

"Flame-O? I just don't get this a bit…"


	4. Cupid's Advice

"I'm normal…" Valerie says leaning against a wall and Cupid walks up to her because she hadn't returned with Tara.

"You look concerned." Cupid says leaning against the wall putting his wing in almost a pained position.

"Tara says I'm not normal and she knows why, but she wouldn't tell me. She said maybe I died, but that was concluded because I never forgot anything." Valerie says happily because everyone would freak, but Cupid seemed to understand.

"Emma has the same problem. She's mortal, too, but she's daughter of Mother Nature so she has partially powers of nature. They aren't as good as Tara's or her mother's, but she is a very unhappy because she will die and everyone will be sad. Guardians and immortals can die, but can be brought back, but Emma isn't immortal." Cupid says feeling concerned for Valerie and Emma because Emma was a good person and reminded him of himself before he had all the love things and protecting things job.

"I just think it's weird she wouldn't tell me… Do you have any idea why?" Valerie says looking at Cupid with hope.

"She's a mystery to me and if I had any idea why I would tell you. You remind me of Emma and I want her to be happy."

"Do you like her or something?" Valerie says a Cupid turns red either blushing or angered at the statement.

"I don't like her, but I'm concerned for her. She's worries for Jack so much and her own being because of her mortality. She doesn't want them to be sad if she dies, but she can't prevent it. She's not like most of us and she has different problems than most of us need to deal with." Cupid says returning to his normal skin tone.

"Tell me about it…" Valerie says inferring herself, but Cupid took it the other way.

"She wasn't given powers the same way either. She got ahold of Jack's staff and was suddenly able to control wither. When she woke up at the poles after fighting Pitch with a force she couldn't remember she got mad at Jack and when she grabbed the staff heated from her hand somehow burned him. She later learned her powers were linked to her emotions and she can control them, but if she is provoked enough she doesn't care. She lashed out at Pitch for killing Scarlet and Mizuki." Cupid says then seeing Valerie looked surprised because Scarlet looked perfectly fine and was technically living. "I mean she came back because Mizuki's and her powers combined and she became guardian of myths and legends."

"Why are there so many guardians?" Valerie says taking in all the stuff she had just learned even though she hadn't asked for it.

"Not all of us are guardians. I'm not and neither is April, Jack O' Lantern, Samhain, and more or less Tara. Her father never said she was, but he might've just figured it didn't really matter and she protects the galaxies so that would weigh her down."

"I don't see how April isn't. Kids love that day and pull pranks on everybody. I'm guessing April is rived up then?"

"You have no idea…" Cupid says a little too loud.

"She messes with your pairings? Doesn't she?"

"More or less… Some pranks have gone way to far… She stole my stuff one day and she never returned them. It's been almost 200 years and I had to get new stuff."

"Don't trust the 9 year olds. They are more than 9 ways to break your trust." Valerie says jokingly, but Cupid isn't as amused.

"She just hasn't returned them. It's not like I don't trust her."

"I was meaning that as a joke. Not literal." Valerie says seeing the pain in his eyes. He surely had a soft heart, but seemed brave enough to make up for it.

"It still isn't nice." Cupid says looking really annoyed. He had mood swings Valerie figured.

"Why does everybody criticize me!?" Valerie almost yelled and Cupid looks sorry he said that.

"I didn't mean it that-"Cupid was about to finish, but Valerie finishes his sentence.

"-way. I know, but everyone does it to me. It's like I'm a failure or something!" Valerie says sinking more into the wall.

"I'm sure they're just trying to help you." Cupid says and he looks very annoyed, but sad.

"Well they're making a heck of a job of it!" Valerie yells and some yetis look through some doorways at her.

"Please don't get mad." Cupid said and his eyes glowed a magnificent blue.

"It's just so hard. Yesterday I was a normal girl and now I'm meeting the people I believed in so long and somehow I know things some of you don't or shouldn't know."

"I think they just freaked because most people, especially kids, don't know about that. Scarlet doesn't like classifying her dad as a dad too so I think that did a few blows." Cupid says pretending to punch something and Valerie laughed. He was cute in a funny way and not people were so nice to her unless you count her friends, but they can get mean.

"I just wonder why everyone thinks I'm not normal and why would I be anyway?" Valerie says to Cupid and he stops punching the air.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own."


	5. Sister's Return

"I don't know if there is any way for me to figure out who I am… At least in the way you guys are describing."

"I have no clue why you have such differences. We all were chosen for a reason and you just got to figure out that reason."

"Let's just hope it's a good reason…" Valerie mumbles to herself and looking out a window that was down the hall. There appeared to be a figure there, but when Valerie blinked the figure was gone.

"You see something?" Cupid says noticing the startled expression on Valerie's face.

"I'm just staring outside and I didn't see anything." Valerie lied in case it was after her. Of what she's been hearing about her the figure likely was.

"If you need anything just ask." Cupid says then flies off down the hall back to the globe room.

"I just wish I could." Valerie says to herself and walks over to the window.

"Uh?" A yeti mumbles and Valerie turns around swiftly with her hands in fists.

"Oh… It's you." Valerie says and undoes her fists. "You scared me, Phil." Valerie says then notices she knew his name. "How did I know that?" She thinks to herself and looks around the room. This part of North's house didn't seem the same as the others. It seemed darker in a bad way. "Phil. Do you know why this place is creepy?" Valerie says looking back in Phil's direction, but he is gone. "Phil?" Valerie says looking around in fright. She didn't know why this was happening. "Guys!" Valerie yells and there is a sound of footsteps, but the exit had disappeared. "Guys!" Valerie yells again and she is very frightened because even if they could hear her she was trapped except for the window.

"Having fun?" A girl's voice asked behind her and Valerie spins around to see a girl with red and yellow hair standing against the window.

"Who are you?" Valerie says making her fists again because there was a dark presence coming from the girl.

"You likely don't recognize me…" The girl says and sparks fly off her fingers.

"I don't…" Valerie stops and the answer hits her like a lightning bolt. "Storm?" Valerie says a little too loud and she could tell the guardians had heard her.

"You better know me as something else, but I don't think that's going to be a problem…" Storm says and it feels like a force is pulling Valerie towards her, but she wasn't moving and neither was Storm.

"What has happened to you?" Valerie says loosening her fists.

"I thought they already told you…" Storm says and her eyes glow a little yellow and flicker to red.

"I mean you're not the same. You are good and now you have an evil presence coming from you.

"I was good. I see now that that is bad." Storm says and looks if she was going to strike Valerie, but didn't move. "Have you unlocked your powers yet or are you still a fail in progress?" Storm snickers and Valerie was getting angry. This wasn't the sister she knew.

"Are you?" Valerie spits back and not really caring about it because her sister wasn't the same.

"Getting feisty aren't we?" Storm says moving as fast as light behind Valerie. "I can fix that." Storm says and all of a sudden sparks fly into Valerie's hands and she is against the window pinned up by Storm. She was stronger and didn't care about anyone.

"Let me go!" Valerie screams trying to break her sister's grip.

"Alright…" Storm says smiling and Valerie notices her mistake, but before she could get something to grip onto the window is thrust open and she is thrown out.

"Fly Baby!" Storm says and disappears to some other unholy place.

"Valerie!" Someone calls, but it seemed distanced and Valerie could barely hear. It seemed impossible for Valerie to grab anything to save herself, but she braced to hit even if most anyone would get seriously injured or worse.

"Help!" Valerie cried over the winds in case anyone would be able to help. In a few seconds she hit the ground, but she didn't die. "Ow!" She yelled landing on her chest and her vision became blurry with black speckles. She was in pain, but it didn't come from any injuries. It seemed to come from within.

"Poor you." A woman says and looks at Valerie

"Who…?" Valerie trailed off into almost a sleep and was drowsy, but awake.

"You'll be ok…" The woman says and says other things, but Valerie could not hear because she had become unconscious.


	6. The Dream

It wasn't pleasant. The room was empty and there was no light. To only be opened with happiness and joy, but none was around to break darkness's grasp. It was scary and there was no way to escape the fear. It was a dream, but not a good one. It was a true nightmare. Haunting your thoughts in the day and the night. You could never wake up from it and no matter how fast you run, it will catch you.

_"Hey, Reagan! What are you doing?" Brooke called when Reagan ran by her in a flash._

_"There's this mad man after me!" Reagan exclaimed and stopped in her tracks._

_"Why would some man be after you? Did you pull one of your pranks on him?" Brooke said getting up from the ground which she had been laying on._

_"I was walking over to your house when he came after me! He had these weird ponies of doom or something chase after me, but they veered away when they got a sight of you." Reagan says straightening her white shirt and putting he hands in her jean pockets._

_"Ponies of doom? I'm just not going to ask… So did you...?" Brooke says getting cut off by a bellowing laugh._

_"I call them nightmares, but that was close enough." Pitch says and forms in front of the two girls._

_"What do you want?" Brooke says frightened because of his towering height and he looked very fearsome._

_"I came to get Reagan... If you come with me no one gets hurt." Pitch says holding an arm out between the two girls as if telling both of them to come._

_"Leave me alone! I did nothing to you!" Reagan screams and strikes Pitch with her bad leg_

_"What are you doing!? You'll get us killed!" Brooke yells as Pitch regains his balance._

_"No… She'll get you killed." Pitch says grabbing onto Brooke and pulling her towards him._

_"Leave her out of this! I don't know who you are or what you want, but go!" Reagan says in a karate form._

_"I'm not leaving without you! I need you and you have no other opinion!" Pitch says twisting Brooke's arm backwards, but not at the breaking point._

_"I have another choice!" Reagan says and punches Pitch in the face and he let go of Brooke._

_"You little brat!" Pitch says summoning his scythe._

_"Brooke! Get out of here!" Reagan says pushing Brooke out of Pitch's reach in case he would attack her._

_"But…" Brooke begins to start, but Regan would have none of that._

_"I said go!" Reagan says and daggers appear to come out of her eyes._

_"You can't outrun my nightmares!" Pitch says and the ponies of doom or nightmares rise from the ground and stride towards them._

_"I think you need a check on that. I outran them and I bet if I can she can. Now are you going to use that thing or not?" Reagan says playfully and Pitch looked livid._

_"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Pitch says swinging his scythe, but Reagan jumps up and it misses her._

_"You're a little slow, old man." Reagan says and that infuriates Pitch even more._

_"Get her!" Pitch says and the nightmares charge Reagan._

_"Oh gosh!" Reagan cries and puts her arms up in a block, but the nightmares go right through her._

_"How in the…?" Pitch stumbles his words seeing them go right through her._

_"Am I that hallow or am I too awesome for them?" Reagan says putting her arms down and all the nightmares were staring at her with blank expressions._

_"Both…" Pitch says swinging his scythe to his advantage and before Reagan could move it hit her in the side._

_"Ow!" Reagan screamed and fell to the ground in pain. "I can't let him win…" Reagan mumbles holding her side._

_"How does that feel?" Pitch says and his scythe vanishes._

_"I can't be afraid…" Reagan mumbles to herself._

_"It doesn't matter…" Pitch says picking her up by the collar of her shirt and looking into her eyes. "You're finished anyways."_

_"No… I'm… Not!" Reagan shrieks and kicks Pitch and he drops her and loses his balance._

_"You should be dead!" Pitch says sinking into the ground._

_"I'm not afraid of you!" Reagan says looking around to locate him. "You cannot win!" Regan says her voice trailing off._

_"Reagan!" Brooke yells and Reagan looks over to see Brooke clinging for dear life to a tree branch surrounded by nightmares._

_"Leave her alone!" Reagan says and all the nightmares look over to her in fright and gallop away._

_"Thank you!" Brooke says jumping down and running over to Reagan._

_"You're…" Reagan falls to the ground and does not stand back up._

_"Reagan!" Brooke cries and her cries sound miles away. "No…" Brooke's voice trails into the darkness._

"Valerie! Come to!" A voice says shaking Valerie.

"Huh?" Valerie says waking up and seeing she was in the workshop surrounded by the guardians.

"Finally… We were getting worried!" Emma says leaning against the wall without her staff.

"What happened?" Valerie says and leans up from the couch she was lying on.

"Your sister pushed you out of a window…" Tara says and sits down next to Valerie.

"How am I still alive?" Valerie says looking down at her hands that were burning hot.

"That's what we were hoping you knew…" Scarlet says appearing behind Jack and scaring him.

"Would you stop doing that!?" Jack exclaims and looks very annoyed.

"Don't tell me you don't like pulling pranks on people?" April says smirking and Jack looked really angry and tense.

"Give him some slack. He's had a bad day." Emma says taking command.

"Sheila here is right… However annoying it may be." Bunnymund says as April takes one of his eggs and looks at it.

"Give it." Bunnymund says outstretching a paw to April.

"Ok…" April says putting the egg in his hand and there is a buzz.

"Stop the hand-buzzers!" Bunnymund says snatching the eggs and April looks about ready to laugh.

"Uh… Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but does anyone know who Brooke or Reagan are?" Valerie says and they all look at her confused.

"Who?" North says putting his hands at his sides.

"Reagan and Brooke. I had a dream of them fighting Pitch." Valerie says rubbing her forehead.

"How did you know what Pitch looked like?" Scarlet says and Valerie looks concerned.

"I don't know… I saw him attack these two girls and one of them died. I woke up after Reagan died and Brooke ran over to her." Valerie says as Sandy floats into the room holding eggnog.

"Brooke? My father brought back a girl who was friends with a girl named Brooke, but her name wasn't Reagan. Maybe you misheard?" Tara says and seems to be very weary.

"Brooke said Reagan a ton and the girl always replied." Valerie responds and notices Scarlet had vanished again.

"Does it really matter?" Tara finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Two kids fighting Pitch? No, it is perfectly normal." Jack says sarcastically.

"I'm being honest. It was a dream. My father's brought back lots of people so it was just luck one of them was friends with a girl named Brooke." Tara says earnestly.

"I agree. Why fret over a dream?" Valerie says then notices Sandy was trying to get everyone's attention. "What is it Sandy?" Valerie says and the others look over to Sandy.

Sandy forms an image of a child over his head and then points to Valerie.

"Go on." Valerie says understanding the girl was her.

Sandy forms the girl sleeping and then another that looked like him with an X over it.

"Are you saying you never gave me a dream?" Valerie says before anyone else could figure it out.

Sandy nods his head in response.

"My dream wasn't a nightmare though… Pitch was defeated and that was happy. Reagan just fell to the ground with no emotion so it wasn't sad. Maybe it was a flaw?" Valerie says while everyone was listening intently.

Sandy shakes his head and sips his eggnog.

"Maybe you were imagining more than dreaming. That doesn't use any of his dream sand." Scarlet says appearing next to Sandy and Sandy almost drops his eggnog.

"Or it's a flaw… Anyways. Can I have something to eat? I'm starving!" Valerie says and everyone starts laughing.

"I hope you like cookies!" North says and holds his belly. "Elves! Prepare for the guests!" North says and elves start running around like crazy.

"Do you always need to say that?" Scarlet says glumly.

"Why yes. We do need to prepare." North says looking over to Scarlet with glee.

"I mean for the guests part. Are you not eating or something?" Scarlet says and North looks a little annoyed.

"There are more guests here than normal." North says and Scarlet just shakes her head in disagreement.

"Jack, Emma, me, you, elves, yetis, and basically Valerie live here and I think that's more than half of the people." Scarlet says crossing her arms and Sandy holds his breathe.

"Can we just eat instead of talk about percentages and amounts? I'm not that good in those topics anyways." Valerie says and April and Jack smirk.

"Join the club." Jack says and spins his staff around.

"How do I sign up?" Valerie says and everyone starts laughing.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." April says and looks at Valerie looking more serious than normal. That meant something because she was rarely serious.

"I'm sure I will." Valerie says and everyone goes off to do their holiday things, except Valerie stays content in the bed. "I'm sure I will…"


	7. Reality

"Valerie?" Scarlet asks appearing in the room again.

"Yeah?" Valerie responds half annoyed because she thought Scarlet was going to drag her out of bed or something similar.

"You know that dream you had?" Scarlet says brushing some hair out of her face. "You said there was a girl named Brooke and a girl named Reagan? Tara says her father brought back a girl friend's with a girl named Brooke, but her name wasn't Reagan. I thought I might ask you if you think the girl was real. Do you know her or anything?"

"No, but I have a feeling she is real because it feels like I knew the girl before, but I don't remember her." Valerie says contenting knowing Scarlet wasn't going to be like her mom.

"Have any of your dreams ever happened? Have you had images appear and you see them later?" Scarlet says crossing her arms.

"Actually, I have." Valerie says leaning up to listen better.

"What have you imagined? Anyone of us or a person you never knew you see?"

"I dreamt of seeing you once. I also dreamt that I had powers of fire, but I never got that. I did dream of meeting Emma and she was Jack's sister." Valerie says hoping Scarlet didn't have a grudge against her.

"Dang it… I think I know why you have the highest power over us and it's not good for me or Emma…" Scarlet says a dread runs over her face.

"What is it?" Valerie says concerned because Scarlet was supposed to be one of the smartest guardians.

"You dreams become reality. Every time the control of reality dies a new one is born. I believe you can control reality and that dream… Well it happened and we did, too." Scarlet says unhappily.

"That can't be… All of the people with magical powers have been born immortal. I'm mortal." Valerie says shaking her head in disbelief of what she just heard.

"It explains so much… I'm a figment of imagination. So is Emma. She only got those powers because of you. I was never born, but an inserted memory." Scarlet says putting her hands on her head. "The controller of reality can dream anything and it will become real. He or she dies because they can do anything. There has been thousands of them and none have been born immortal. You stopped yourself from drowning and falling to your death. You changed reality more than others meaning you're different from the others. You're choosing for us to be real because you believed in us, but the thing is you're making mistakes because you don't have enough wisdom. You made Emma mortal and me part mortal. You were able to save me and Mizuki, but you can't do that with Emma. She will die and you can't stop that. You have no power over death, but you're able to protect yourself from it."

"Now you're just confusing me…" Valerie says sounding confused in everything she said.

"Basically, you can change reality. I'd like to thank you for helping me and Emma, but you didn't save us. Emma can die and the other girl died because of you. You made mistakes, but you at least… Oh no…" Scarlet stops and her eyes are wide.

"What is it?" Valerie says getting off the bed.

"Storm has powers over reality, too. Twins have the same powers if one is chosen as the protector of reality. This is bad… This is really bad…" Scarlet says and she doesn't look well.

"Thank you for summing that up for me…" Valerie says sarcastically.

"This isn't FUNNY!" Scarlet yells and grabs Valerie by the collar of her shirt and lifts her off the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Valerie yells struggling to get out of her grip.

"YOU CAN END REALITY! STORM CAN TOO NOW AND SHE COULD DESTORY EVERY ONE OF US INCLUDING YOU! THE WORLD NEEDS YOU TO PROTECT IT, BUT YOU LET IT GET HANDLED BY A VILLAN AND IT IS YOUR OWN SISTER!" Scarlet says and her eyes are bright red.

"Put Valerie down!" Tara says pulling out her sword as the others come up armed.

"SHE LET HER SISTER HAVE POWERS OVER REALITY! STORM CAN DESTROY US IN ONE FOWL SWOOP AND THEN NO ONE CAN PROTECT THE KIDS OF THE WORLD! "Scarlet yells and Valerie disappears.

"What did you do?" Tara says still holding her sword.

"I…" Scarlet trails off falling to the ground.

"I think someone was controlling her…" Tara says putting away her sword and running over to Scarlet. "And I bet Valerie is the reason why."


	8. Jamie and Friends

"Ugh… Where am I?" Valerie says waking up in a tree. "And why is it so cold?" There was a warm breeze that goes by and Valerie feels better. There was no snow and nothing to cool her down. "I guess I'm just freaking out… And how did I get here?" Valerie says remembering she was at the poles. "Was I just dreaming?" Valerie climbs down and almost falls three times, but manages to get down without hurting herself.

"Hey, Jamie!" A boy calls to another.

"Hi, Caleb! Did you see that flash of light in that tree, too?" The boy likely named Jamie replies.

"Maybe Jack is back?" The boy named Caleb responds.

"Are you talking about Jack Frost? He's not here, but that light you saw was likely me." Valerie says walking over to the boys interestedly because only people who believed could see him and not many actually met him.

"Wouldn't he have made a snowball and thrown it at us?" Jamie says turning around and looking at the tree.

"He likely would have, but why are you ignoring me?" Valerie says getting a little annoyed.

"Let's go check it out!" Caleb says running right through Valerie.

"What the…?" Valerie backs up and Jamie runs through her, too. "They… They ran through me…" Valerie says tripping backwards. "But… how?" Valerie starts to cry. "Scarlet was right… I am a mistake." Valerie murmurs to herself and then notices that her hands were redder than normal. "That's strange…" Valerie wipes away her tears and feels better like someone was comforting her.

_"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for." _A distant voice says.

"What?" Valerie says looking around for the person who said that.

_"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for."_ The voice says again.

"I never hoped for this! I don't even remember what I have!" Valerie yells and the boys look back at her in awe.

"Who are you?" Jamie says and Valerie looks behind her to see the two boys and others staring at her.

"I'm… I'm Valerie… How can you see me? You just ran right through me." Valerie says surprised and thoughtful.

"Are you one of the guardians?" A girl asked stepping forward.

"No… I'm not even immortal… I'm still a normal human…" Valerie says looking hopefully at Jamie. He seemed different from the others.

"Then how did we run through you?" Caleb says and a boy looking similar to him stands next to him.

"I don't know… One minute Scarlet is going to kill me and everyone can see me then the next I'm here and you run through me…" Valerie says sitting down on the grass glumly.

"Who's Scarlet?" Jamie asks looking surprised because he recognized the name.

"I'm guessing you don't know the newer guardians. There's Emma, Scarlet, Tara, April, and Jack."

"We know Jack!" Someone yells.

"Jack O' Lantern or Jack Frost?" Valerie says and the kid who said it doesn't reply.

"Is April Fools April?" Jamie asks walking over to Valerie.

"Yeah… Emma you won't know and Scarlet you likely won't either. I'm not sure about Tara."

"What do they do?" Jamie says sitting next to Valerie and the other kids start walking over.

"Well, Emma is technically Emma Frost. She can control fire, ice, air, and can heal things. Scarlet is daughter of Pitch Black. She's friends with Sandy, luckily. Tara is Manny's daughter and can control the Earth like her mother and light and guardians like her father. I'm not sure how I got into the picture…" Valerie says and Jamie's looks a little sad.

"Did something happen to them?" Jamie says looking at Valerie.

"Not yet… They say I control reality, but I'm normal and am pretty much you, except older. Actually, Storm is a threat…" Valerie says trailing off into thought.

"Storm? Is she like Pitch or something?" Some kid says and Valerie shakes her head.

"She died and was brought back. Pitch corrupted her and she turned against everyone. She's also my sister… I'm so happy about that." Valerie says jokingly.

"I'm glad you are." Storm's voice echoes and lightning strikes. When the dust clears Storm is standing there with her hands on her hips. "I see you found a new friend."

"What do you want?" Valerie says with death in her voice. The kids stand behind her cowering except Jamie, but he looked scared.

"I want what you have… Scarlet was wrong about the powers of twins, but I can take your powers because of that… Easy way or the hard way?" Storm mocks and Valerie looks very angry.

"Is there a way where we both get where we want? Before you died and I knew of my powers… Which I can't control."

"I don't remember anything of that. We lose our memories, remember? I found mine, but I can finally see the other side of you. You're a brat. You always thought of yourself as the best and cast me out like a dog." Storm spits the words at Valerie and they sting her.

"What has happened to you? You had better grades than me and everyone adored you. I was lucky to get any attention. Those are fake memories. No more and no less. I never complained about it and you were always happy. I was too until you vanished and were hit by lightning. I was so depressed, but then the guardians came for my help. You tried to kill me. You threw me out a window like a dog. Your mind is twisting everything."

"My mind is twisting nothing. You are the one who should've died and never have been brought back, instead of me. I can never be seen and you have all the power in the world."

"Then how can they see you? You're immortal now. I'll eventually die and you'll live on forever. I think that's better than what I am. Once I die another will get my powers. I'm not special and you can't change that. You can change yourself. I can change myself. End of discussion." Valerie says getting severely mad and wishing she could just snap some sense into her sister as fast as lightning. She had no way of defending herself or these kids from her sister and her sister could just zap her with lightning and be done with her.

"They believe in fear. They got it from my lightning." Storm says snapping her fingers and bolt hits a rock near Valerie and the kids.

"If you want to kill me so bad why haven't you? You could just zap me with lightning and I'd be done for. Yet, you don't." Valerie says and wanting to take it back. She just told her sister what she could do and her sister seemed overwhelmed by the statement.

"Are you trying to trick me? You can deflect any of my attacks even if you can't control your powers. We're twins, remember?" Storm says and Valerie takes that in. If that was true, how did the lightning hurt her at the poles?

"Then why did you come? Did you feel sorry for trying to hurt me and come to apologize?" Valerie says hoping she just took her sister's appearance the wrong way.

"Actually… I'm sorry for trying to hurt you." Storm says and Valerie was about to be glad when Storm looked angry. "I'm sorry because it couldn't bring you down. I now know one thing that can…" Storm says smirking at Jamie.

"Don't you dare." Valerie says putting her arm out to the kids protectively.

"Challenge accepted." Storm says disappearing and reappearing behind Valerie.

"Stop it!" Valerie yells and punches Storm sending her into a tree. It immediately catches on fire and Storm gets up with her hair sending sparks flying.

"You didn't just do that… Storm says sprinting up so quick Valerie couldn't even blink. "You are so dead!" Storm exclaims hitting Valerie in the head and she is hurled the rock.

"Valerie!" Jamie yells and Storm grabs him. "Let me go!" Jamie says struggling.

"See, Ya!" Storm bellows disappearing with Jamie.

"No…" Valerie whispers and everything goes dark.


	9. Manny and Golden Armor

_"Why are you doing this?" Valerie asked Storm irritated._

_"Because you are way more than me! People can see you! They believe in you! I have none of that! I'm a cast away dog!" Storm shouts. Her voice echoing over through the darkness._

_"That's not true! You have amazing powers and I'm a normal person. They don't believe in me. They can only see me because I'm human. You were, but were brought back. That is not my fault." Valerie says her hair sizzling with sparks._

_"If they didn't believe in you, they wouldn't trust you!" Storm words hiss._

_"I'm sure they would trust you if you were good. You've changed over death. You're not the same…" Valerie says concerned._

_"I'm not the same! How can I be the same! I can finally see what you are! Death told me about you! You're not the only one to betray me! The first person I met betrayed me! You're not very different from her! I can't even call you a sister, anymore!"_

_"You don't mean that!"_

_"Get used to it because I do and there's nothing stopping it!"_

"No!" Valerie screams jerking up from the ground. She looks around and the kids are gone. Storm must have taken them. "You'll pay for hurting them…" Valerie mumbles to herself. "How many dreams have I had today?" Valerie then notices it is near dusk and the moon was rising a bit. "I don't suppose you can help me… You only talk to the guardians…" Valerie says as moonlight shines onto her. The full moon was quite pretty. Even if Manny or whatever his name was could help her she could just stare and feel safe. It felt safer here than with her mother or the guardians.

Just as she was drifting into thought, brilliant streaks of golden sand started filling the sky. Sandy was starting his work at making kid's dreams. If only he could help her. Maybe if she followed them from the place where they came Sandy would be there. But what if he was across the ocean or somewhere she could not get to? Man, life was hard for her. Valerie finally decided to follow.

_"Wait. Be safe. You are worth more to the world than you know."_ The voice from earlier said and Valerie froze.

"Who are you?" Valerie says looking around. There was no one there.

_"The better questions are where and what."_ The voice said and Valerie caught her breathe. Was the moon talking to her? Why now and why didn't he explain anything?

"Manny? Are you talking to me and can you help me?" Valerie says and she feels a presence. It was similar to the moon's light that intrigued her.

_"That all depends on what you do and what you become. I, alas, am not as powerful as you, but am no weaker." _Manny says and Valerie feels happy he gave more detail. He was referring to her a special. Like the father she never had. Her father disappeared when she was 4. He was found dead weeks later. He never had any time for her or her brother.

"I hope I can make the right decision, then." Valerie says walking after the sand. It seemed like she walked for hours, but she wasn't weak or tired. It was a little boring, but interesting.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouts and Valerie turns around to see a police officer behind her.

"Excuse me?" Valerie says and is confused. He looked nice, but his voice was gruff and snarly like a ravenous dog trying to get food.

"What are you doing up so late? It's dangerous out here. Where are your parents?" He says sounding gruffer than the first time.

"I'm fine… They're not here and It's not late." Valerie says wanting to take back the last response. It was surely midnight by now and she knew he would get suspicious of the parents not being with her at the hour.

"Are you an orphan?" The officer says studying her closely.

"No. I may look like it because I was playing all day and haven't changed, but I assure you I'm not an orphan." Valerie says blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, Madame." The man says and Valerie is taken back by the last word. No one had called her a Madame before.

"Then I'm not at liberty to tell." Valerie says mocking him. He had the right to tell a little girl why he wanted to know. She was not little, but she appeared harmless and normal. She also knew why he wanted the name. To call her mom to get her, but she couldn't let that happen now. She had to save those kids. If she abandoned them now how would she feel later? Would the guardians like her for doing that? They were supposed to protect children with their lives.

"Come on… Tell me who your parents are or even your name. You've got to go home." The man says getting a little angry.

"I can't go back, now. I need to do something and you wouldn't understand it." Valerie says dashing off before the officer could ask anymore of her. He was strange and he didn't feel that good. He had an evil presence on him. It was like the kiss of death feeling.

"How do you know she is in Burgess?" A voice says and Valerie hides in an alley. The alley was damp and dark, but at the moment she didn't care.

There is the sound of sand and Valerie knew who it was. It was Sandy with someone. The voice sounded doubtful and dull. Valerie guessed it was Scarlet because she seemed to act like that. She wasn't dull, though, but her voice sounded like it.

"I know… You control dreams, but I don't sense her. I can tell from both nightmares and dreams. She doesn't even get dream sand from you so how do you know it isn't someone else?" Scarlet says and Valerie had a bad feeling. It wasn't because of what Scarlet tried to do, but there seemed to be an evil coming off of her.

"I think Sandy is right…" Valerie finally saying and both Sandy and Scarlet look around. They had moved to hovering in the middle of the street.

"Are you Valerie or Storm? You both sound alike when I can't see you." Scarlet says and Valerie wanted to laugh. How can seeing someone effect how you hear them?

"I'm afraid lightning hasn't striked upon you so you should be fine." Valerie jokes coming out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlet says crossing her arms.

"Duh… Storm would strike you with lightning." Valerie comments and Sandy flies down to her looking at her. "Uh… You alright?" Valerie says watching him as he circled around her then started hovering on his cloud of sand.

"She knows lightning wouldn't affect me or Sandy. I know first-hand. It only gives me a little shock and him nothing. I also have no idea why he is acting like that. Wait a second… When did you get a golden plate of armor?" Scarlet says coming down to Valerie and looking at the details. There appeared to be vines in carved, but outward.

"I… I am? That must be why the police officer confronted me!" Valerie shouts and Sandy and Scarlet stare at her.

"You didn't put it on? How long have you been wearing it?" Scarlet says and Sandy forms a question mark over his head.

"I don't know. I don't even notice any weight on it. I woke up in a tree and was invisible from some kids for a minute then everyone could see me. Storm came…" Valerie then noticed Scarlet looked worried. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. She knocked me out and took this kid named Jamie. I woke up and I believe Manny started talking to me. I follow some sand, bumped into a police officer, and then you know the rest." Valerie says and Scarlet was wide eyed.

"Did you say Jamie? Jamie Bennett?" Scarlet says hopeful it was a different Jamie.

"Yeah. Why? You know him? He also knows Jack." Valerie points out and Scarlet seems to shrink.

"He is Jack's first believer."


End file.
